


Paranoia (smut version)

by RayreeAnne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Paranoia, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayreeAnne/pseuds/RayreeAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a late night at the Fairy Tail guildhall and Lucy Heartfilia finds herself playing a game called Paranoia with her friends. What sort of things will ensue? And what will happen when her partner and best friend Natsu Dragneel walks her home? (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a late night at the guild and some members are still sitting around before turning in for the night. 

“Hey, I have a fun idea!” Mirajane says, getting attention from her guildmates. 

Her youngest sibling looks at her. “What is it, Big Sis?”

“It’s a game we all can play,” she replies. 

“I’ll crush every single one of ya!” Natsu pumps a fist. “I’m all fired up now!” 

The white-haired woman giggles. “There’s no way of winning really.”

“What do you have in mind?” Erza inquires. 

“It’s called Paranoia,” she answers. 

The card mage lowers her drink after taking a swig. “Woo, I love that game! I’m so in!” 

“Paranoia?” Lucy looks at her petite friend. “Have you heard of it, Levy?”

“I’ve heard of it, but have never played it myself,” she replies. 

“Yeah, I’ll play,” Gray says. 

“If Gray-sama is playing then Juvia will play as well!” the water mage says. 

Gajeel folds his arms across his chest. “Tch, I’ll play too.”

“Alright, everyone gather at a table!” Mirajane says. 

The ten all take their places at one table, ready to get started. 

“So how does one play?” Juvia inquires. 

“One person whispers in the ear of the person sitting next to them and asks a question,” Cana explains. “That person has to answer it and then they flip a coin. If it’s heads, the question isn’t revealed.” A sly smile forms on her face. “But if it’s tails, everybody gets to know what the question was. And the game is better if the question is about a person who’s playing the game.”

The requip mage nods. “That shall be a rule. Should there be a question about a person, it must be a person participating.”

“Gihi, that’ll make things interesting,” the iron dragon slayer comments. 

“Or embarrassing,” the blonde says. 

“Yeah, so no embarrassing questions!” the short-haired bluenette announces. 

Natsu shakes his head. “No way! Embarrassing questions will make this game more fun!” 

“I’m with him,” the dark-haired guy agrees. 

“Then let’s get started!” Lisanna says.

Something dawns on Lucy. “Waaait!” 

All eyes turn to her. 

“There are two dragon slayers playing this game,” she points out. “They have really good hearing so they’re going to what everyone whispers.”

“I’ve got a trick that’ll work!” The card mage goes into her bag and pulls out two cards. She flings them at the duo and each one smacks against their foreheads, the back of the cards facing out. They glow for a moment and then fall away, wafting onto the table before disappearing into thin air. 

“Sooo what just happened to us?” the pinkette inquires. 

“The both of you have normal hearing like the rest of us. But don’t worry, it’ll wear off once you leave the game.” Cana takes a swig of her drink. “And I’m going first because I have a good one!” She leans into the white-haired woman’s ear. 

She giggles before at the card mage’s question before answering it. “Lucy I think,” she replies. 

Natsu is the first took look at the blonde before everyone else does. She merely gulps. 

Mirajane takes the coin and flips it in the air, letting it bounce along the table. It lands heads up. 

“What was the question?” the pinkette asks quickly. 

Cana laughs, slapping a hand to her knee. “I asked who she thinks has the best rack in the circle!”

Some nod in agreement while Lucy groans.

The white-haired woman leans towards Natsu and whispers, cupping her hands around her mouth and his ear.

His dark green eyes immediately flicker over to Fairy Tail’s one and only celestial spirit mage.

Mirajane pulls away. “Well?”

The pinkette looks down at twiddling fingers. “L-Lucy.” 

“Not me again,” she whines. 

“Go on and flip the coin, Natsu,” the white-haired girl urges. 

He does and, luckily, it lands face down. Natsu sighs in relief. “That coulda been a close one! I totally forgot about that part with the coin!” 

“Alright, what’s my question?” Lisanna asks. 

The pinkette studies her for a moment before he lights up. He leans over and whispers. 

The white-haired girl laughs. “Have a dragon!” 

Gray rolls his eyes. “Leave it to Ash for Brains to ask a dragon related question.” 

Lisanna takes the coin and flips it. All eyes watch it as is flops over heads up. 

“I asked if she would rather have a dragon or be a dragon,” the pinkette states proudly.

Everyone laughs. “Of course you did,” Gajeel comments. 

“Ooo, I’ve got a good one for you, Erza,” the white-haired girl says, and leans over to whisper to her. 

The requip mage closes her eyes to think things over. “My loyalty.” Then she flips the coin and it lands face down. 

“Give me your best shot, Erza,” Levy says. 

She whispers into her ear, causing the short-haired bluenette’s eyes to grow wide. 

“Oh, wow!” Levy exclaims. “That is a good one. A really good one. Well, I would have to say… go into their book!”

“I’m kind of curious what the question was,” the blonde comments as her petite friend flips the coin. 

It lands face down. 

The short-haired bluenette looks at the blonde, a gleam in her eye. Then she leans in to whisper, “Between you and Natsu, who would confess to the other first?”

She feels her face heat up. “W-what kind of question is that?” Lucy squeaks. 

“One you have to answer!” Levy replies deviously. 

The blonde looks anywhere but where Natsu is as she thinks. Well. She isn’t sure if he would even know how to. And why would he? They’re only partners. Just friends. She doesn’t even know if he could think of her in a romantic sense!

“Welllllll?” the pinkette asks, curious as to the delay in answering. 

Without thinking, the blonde blurts out, “Me! I guess. I think. Maybe.”

“Wow, that’s pretty bold of you to say, Lu,” the short-haired bluenette comments. 

Lucy holds her breath as the coin flips in the air. 

“We better hear the question,” the card mage says, and takes a swig of her drink. 

When it’s heads down, the blonde sighs in relief

The water mage claps her hands together. “It is now Juvia’s turn!”

So Lucy leans over and asks her, “Would you rather be with Gray or Lyon?”

A blush comes across her cheeks. “Gray-sama!” 

“Gihi, this outta be good,” the iron dragon slayer chuckles. 

The dark-haired guy groans when the coin lands heads up. 

“I asked if she’d rather be with Gray or Lyon,” the blonde states. 

“Forever and ever,” Juvia adds dreamily. 

Gray rolls his eyes. “Quit being mushy and just ask me a question.” 

The water mage gladly leans towards him and whispers in his ear. 

He tries to keep his cool while answer. “Well. I would have to say to kiss a girl…”

“Aww, that’s a sweet side of you, Gray,” the white-haired woman gushes. 

He ignores her comment and flips the coin, sighing in relief when it’s heads down. Then the dark-haired guy whispers in Gajeel’s ear. 

His eyes glance between the two toughest females of Fairy Tail. “Mirajane probably…”

All eyes watch the coin land heads up.

“I asked who he would rather fight between Erza and Mirajane,” the dark-haired guy states.

“I could take you up on that fight, Gajeel,” the white-haired woman offers. 

“Pass,” he says quickly. 

“Oi, fight me instead!” Natsu shouts. He prepares to stand up, but the requip mage shoots him down with a warning glare. 

Ignoring the other dragon slayer, the bigger one with piercings whispers in Cana’s ear. 

She takes a swig of her drink before answering. “I’m keeping my magic, thank you very much!” Then the card mage flips the coin and it ends up being heads down. 

“Alright, Match Maker Mirajane, let’s see what you think of this!” Cana leans towards her and whispers in her ear. 

Her eyes light up. “Give me a second to think about this one.” 

“Wow, Big Sis is actually take time,” Lisanna comments. “Normally she’d answer right away.”

“It was probably a deep question,” Erza muses. 

“From Cana?” Gray scoffs. “No way!” 

“Natsu and Lucy!” the white-haired woman says with a smile. 

The pair looks at one another. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Lucy questions. 

“Yeah, Mirajane!” the pinkette adds.

She giggles. “I’ll only say depending on this coin.” Then she flips it up. 

Eyes watch it as it falls through the air, landing heads up on the table. 

“Ha, now you gotta say it!” Natsu says triumphantly. 

“I asked,” the card mage begins, “who she thought would end up together first between Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, and Gajeel and Levy!” 

The pairings each show their own level of embarrassment. 

“C-Cana!” Levy stutters. 

“But why Natsu and me?” the blonde whines. 

“You two have known each other the longest,” Mirajane replies. 

“That is logical thinking,” the requip mage agrees, nodding her head. 

The white-haired woman clasps her hands together. “Plus, I think you two would be a really cute couple!” 

“But what about Natsu and Lisanna?” Lucy questions. “Those two have a history together.”

“But that’s when we were little,” the white-haired girl points out. “We’ve grown up since then and think differently. We’re just friends now.” 

“Time to move off of those two,” the iron dragon slayer says. 

“Yeah, next question,” the dark-haired guy adds. 

Mirajane taps her chin before gasping and leaning towards the pinkette to whisper. 

A blush forms across his cheeks and he tugs at his scarf. “Isn’t that question a little too personal?”

“In the spirit of the game, you must answer it,” Erza replies. 

He takes a deep breath, like he’s a preparing a roar attack, but speaks softly instead. “… maybe…”

Gray cups a hand around an ear. “What was that, Flame Brain? I don’t think I heard you.” 

Natsu folds his arms across his chest and merely mutters the word again, not making direct contact with anyone. 

“You still have to flip the coin, Natsu,” Juvia points out. 

He nearly jumps out of his skin. “Say what now?!”

“Like Erza said,” the dark-haired guy begins, “in the spirit of the game, you have to.”

The pinkette’s eyes darts towards his partner. Then he slowly takes the coin and flips it with his thumb. 

Everyone watches it carefully until it stops moving. 

Natsu looks incredibly relieved the question won’t be revealed then shoots the white-haired woman a look. “Would ya quit asking me questions like that?!”

She only giggles, brushing the thought away with the wave of a hand. 

The pinkette pouts and returns to folding his arms under his chest. An evil grin comes across his face and he quickly leans towards Lisanna to ask her a question. 

She grins. “I sure hope so!”

“Now flip that coin and make sure it’s heads up!” Natsu shouts. 

“Mirajane, you better watch out,” the short-haired bluenette warns. “It looks like he’s up to something.”

Sure enough, the coin lands heads up.

“I asked if she thinks her sister will ever hook up with that lightning bastard!” the pinkette gloats loudly. 

“Well, I hope so,” Mirajane admits with a blush.

“Juvia hopes so too!” the water mage adds gleefully.

“Laxus and Mirajane…?” Gray muses. 

The iron dragon slayer grunts. “Just imagine how the kids would be.” 

“All sorts of crazy!” Cana says. “Just like their mommy and daddy!” 

The white-haired woman blushes even more. “It’s your turn to ask a question now, Lisanna.”

She thinks for a moment before whispering in the requip mage’s ear. 

Her face turns the shade of her hair. “I would have to say… a… passionate kiss.” 

“Ooo, getting into it now, huh?” the card mage jokes. 

Erza flips the coin and signs in relief when its heads down. Then she looks at the faces around her before whispering Levy he question. 

“Gajeel,” she replies. “Gajeel for sure.” 

“Eh, what was that, Shrimp?” the guild member asks, eyeing her down carefully.

She laughs. “Maybe you’ll find out…” Then the short-haired bluenette flips the coin. 

After it lands heads up, the requip mage speaks. “I asked who she thinks would win in a battle between Natsu and Gajeel.”

He grins smugly. “Damn right I’d win.”

“Argh, let’s go right now!” Natsu demands. “I’ll take ya on and win!” 

“Bring it on!” Gajeel taunts. 

“There shall be no fighting,” Erza scolds, silencing the two dragon slayers. 

“Ask me another question like before and I’ll make sure you regret it,” the blonde threatens, being wary of her petite friend. 

Levy chuckles and leans in to whisper in a voice that imitates a certain blue Exceed. “Do you liiiiike Natsu?”

“What did you tell you?!” Lucy demands, feeling highly embarrassed. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Cana scolds, wagging a finger at the blonde. “You gotta answer the question right!” 

She sighs and steals a quick glance at the pinkette before looking away. Lucy props her head up with a hand, contemplating. “… maybe…”

The short-haired bluenette gasps. “Maybe?!” 

“Maybe what?” Natsu asks with interest. 

“Hurry and flip the coin,” the white-haired girl encourages. 

The blonde takes it in her hands and flips it in the air. She actually closes her eyes and leaves them shut when the coin hits the table. 

“Aww, I wanted to know what the question was,” Mirajane comments glumly. 

Lucy peeks her eyes open and finds the coin is heads down. She mischievously looks at her petite friend. “I warned you…” Then she leans into Juvia to whisper, “Do you think Gajeel and Levy would be a cute couple?”

She nods enthusiastically. “Juvia thinks so!” 

The blonde hands her the coin. “Go for it.” 

The water mage flips the coin and claps when it lands heads up. 

“I asked if she thinks Gajeel and Levy would make a cute couple,” Lucy boasts. 

The duo blushes, the short-haired bluenette more so than the iron dragon slayer. 

“Th-that wasn’t fair, Lu!” Levy complains. 

The blonde shrugs. “Then don’t ask me another question like the other two,” she points out. 

With a smile, Juvia leans into the dark-haired guy to ask him a question. 

Gray actually loses his cool. “Wh-what?!”

“A question is a question,” Lisanna comments. “And you have to answer it.” 

The dark-haired guy sighs bashfully. “I don’t know.”

The requip mage folds her arms under her chest in a disapproving way. “That is not an answer, Gray.”

“Well, it kind of is,” the white-haired woman says. 

“Flip the damn coin already!” the card mage shouts. 

Gray does and groans loudly when it lands heads up. 

“Juvia asked Gray-sama if he would ever want to date Juvia!” the water mage announces. 

The pinkette laughs and points at him. “Why would anybody wanna date Ice Princess?”

One of the dark-haired guy’s eyes twitch. “Do you wanna go, Ash for Brains?!”

“Bring it!” 

Erza glares at the two. “No. Fighting.” 

The two become silent. 

“It’s your turn Gray,” Mirajane brings up. 

So he asks Gajeel a question. 

“What kind of question is that?!” he roars, cheeks slightly pink.

The dark-haired guy leans back for safety. 

“You gotta answer the question,” Cana slurs.

The iron dragon slayer crosses his arms under his chest. “I ain’t answering it. It’s a stupid question.”

“Is there a penalty for not answering?” the short-haired bluenette asks.

“I’m sure we can bypass flipping the coin and Gray just says what his question was,” the white-haired woman muses. 

Gajeel quickly grabs the coin and flips it, huffing in relief when it’s heads down. “Now he can’t say it.” Then he glares menacingly at Gray. “Don’t you ever ask me anything like that again, punk!” 

He just ignores the threat. 

The iron dragon slayer mumbles under his breath and leans into the card mage to ask her a question.

She snorts. “No way!” Then Cana flips the coin, and it lands heads up. 

Gajeel huffs. “I asked if she would help me cover up Gray’s murder.”

Juvia gasps. “No one is allowed to hurt my darling Gray-sama! Juvia will protect him!” 

Lisanna laughs. “Okay, next question!”


	2. List of Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below are the questions everyone asked and who they asked. Seemed like a fun addition!

Round One:

Cana’s question to Mira: Who do you think has the best rack in the circle?

Mira’s question to Natsu: In the circle, who do you think would make the best girlfriend?

Natsu’s question to Lisanna: Would you rather have a dragon or be a dragon?

Lisanna’s question to Erza: What do you think your best feature is?

Erza’s question to Levy: Would you rather bring one character out of a book or go into their   
book?

Levy’s question to Lucy: Between you and Natsu, who would confess to the other first?

Lucy’s question to Juvia: Would you rather be with Gray or Lyon?

Juvia’s question to Gray: Would Gray-sama want to kiss a girl or be kissed by a girl?

Gray’s question to Gajeel: Who would you rather fight between Erza and Mirajane?

Gajeel’s question to Cana: Would you rather never feel the effects of alcohol again or not be able to use your magic again?

Round Two: 

Cana’s question to Mira: “Who do you think would end up together first between Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, and Gajeel and Levy?”

Mira’s question to Natsu: Do you think you’d ever ask Lucy out on a date?

Natsu’s question to Lisanna: Do you think your sister will ever hook up with that lightning bastard?

Lisanna’s question to Erza: Would you rather end a first date with sex or with a passionate kiss?

Erza’s question to Levy: Who do you think would win in a battle between Natsu and Gajeel?

Levy’s question to Lucy: Do you liiiiike Natsu?

Lucy’s question to Juvia: Do you think Gajeel and Levy would be a cute couple?

Juvia’s question to Gray: Would Gray-sama ever want to date Juvia?

Gray’s question to Gajeel: Do you have a thing for Levy?

Gajeel’s question to Cana: Would you help me cover up Gray’s murder?


	3. Chapter 2

Even more rounds pass by. The questions and answers cause roars of laughter along with more threats. Everyone is having a good time all around. But now Lucy is fighting off sleepiness that’s creeping in on her. She would love to play more, but her bed is calling her name. “I think I’m going to call it a night,” the blonde announces, standing up. “It’s late and I’m tired.”

Natsu stands on his feet as well. “I’ll walk your place, Luce.” 

“I’m fine on my own. Plus it’s farther for you to walk home from my apartment versus the guild.”

“It’s fine. C’mon.” He’s already walking towards the doors. 

Lucy waves goodbye to her guildmates. “Have fun playing!” 

“G’night, guys!” the pinkette calls. 

The friends all say their goodbyes before returning to their game. 

The partners leave the guild, walking in silence under the night sky. 

“Well, that sure was something,” Natsu says eventually. 

The blonde smiles. “I wouldn’t mind playing again actually.”

“Did ya have a lotta fun?”

She nods. “Sure! I mean, some of the questions Levy asked were a little embarrassing.”

The pinkette laughs, rubbing the back of his head. “Mirajane got me on a few too.”

“I was able to get revenge on Levy by asking Juvia some questions at least.” 

“I did too!” Natsu pumps a fist into the air. “That’ll show ’em to mess with us!” 

Lucy throws a fist in the air to join him. “Oh yeah!” 

As the duo gets closer to her apartment, the blonde walks along the wall separating the street from the lower water level. She looks up at the sky above her that has twinkling stars in it. “It’s really pretty tonight.”

The pinkette looks up at his partner rather than where she’s looking. “Sure is.”

“I bet the stars are easier to see at your house since you live outside the city.” 

“Some nights it’s crazy bright out with ’em.”

When they reach Lucy’s apartment building on Strawberry Street, she hops off the wall and heads for her room. Natsu joins her. 

The blonde looks at him. “You’ve already walked me this far, Natsu. You don’t need to walk me to the door.”

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do.”

She rolls her eyes, secretly enjoying the time with her partner. It’s special.

Sure enough, the pinkette is still with her by the time they reach her apartment. 

“So that was fun,” Lucy comments, unlocking the door. “I’m glad Mirajane suggested that game.”

Natsu nods in agreement. “We did have a good group to play it with.” 

She cracks open her door and looks at him. “Thank you for walking me home. It was sweet of you.”

The pinkette flashes her a grin. “Don’t mention it.”

“Well, good night.” The blonde makes a move to step inside her apartment. 

“Uh, hey, Luce?” Natsu asks suddenly. 

She stops to look at him, puzzlement on her face. “Yes?”

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Can I ask ya something?”

“I don’t see why not.”

In the spirit of the game, the pinkette leans forward, lips next to her right ear. “Do ya like me?”

Lucy blushes, glad he can’t see her pink cheeks. “Wh-what?”

He chuckles, pulling his head back. “No fair. I asked a question first.”

“B-but why would you ask something like that?” she stutters. 

“Because people were asking us questions about each other. Or we were the topic. So it got me thinking…” Natsu admits. 

Does she like him? Yes. Does that mean he has the same feelings? No. Her mind races. This is just like Levy’s question all over again, but it’s more intense this time because her crush is asking the question!

The pinkette’s lips start forming a frown. “Uh, nevermind. Maybe it was a stupid question. G’night, Luce.”

She grabs his scarf before he can walk away. “It’s not stupid…” the blonde mumbles, heart hammering away in her chest. 

“It’s not?” he asks. 

She shakes her head and opens her mouth to speak, but the word doesn’t come out. All she has to do is answer his question with one little word. Of course, Lucy will be taking a risk because she isn’t quite sure if he has the same feelings. She could make a fool of herself and ruin her relationship with her partner and closest friend. 

Natsu steps in front of her and slips his arms around her waist, lightly pressing his forehead against hers. “I like ya. I really like ya. A lot.”

Her heart skips a beat at his words. 

“Does that make it easier to answer the question?” he asks. 

“I like you too,” she manages to say without embarrassing herself. 

The pinkette grins from ear to ear and asks with excitement, “Really?”

To show him that actions speak louder than words, the blonde looks up and pecks his lips quickly. Then she pulls her head back to look at him. 

He is staring at Lucy like he’s in a daze. Then he blinks and something sparks in his dark green eyes. 

“Natsu?” she asks, wondering if she somehow broke him. 

Without a word, he sinks his lips into the blonde’s and molds the front of his body against hers. Then he moves her backwards so her back is pressed against the wall that’s next to her door. His right hand slides around to cup the back of her neck and hair while the other rests against the portion of wall next to her head. In return, Lucy stands on her tiptoes to be at a better angle and touches her right hand against his cheek gingerly. 

They break apart for air, looking into one another’s eyes.

Then the pinkette licks his lips. “I like the way ya taste.”

She doesn’t mean to snort, but she does. “That’s such a weird thing to say.”

He completely disregards her comment and focuses in on her lips. “I want more…” His dragon slayer instincts are kicking in and there’s no stopping them this time. He’s been able to control himself around the only one he wants to be his mate before pretty well. But now he’s crumbling away to his desires. 

The blonde notices the predatory gleam in his eyes. She hasn’t seen him this way before, but can probably guess what could happen next. 

“Luce, if I keep this up…” he begins, his voice slightly strained and husky. Natsu doesn’t want to jeopardize the relationship they still have now all because of something he wants to happen. He just needs to know if she wants it too. 

Her cheeks redden. “We’re not doing anything outside in public where someone could see.”

That’s all he needs as an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Annnd I’ll end the chapter here! Mwahahaha!!


	4. Chapter 3

With ease, the pinkette scoops her up in his strong arms and carries her princess style into her apartment. He closes the door with one foot and begins to walk towards her comfortable bed. They’ll use it for sleeping later…

“There’s no way we’re leaving the door unlocked,” Lucy says with embarrassment at the thought of someone from the guild barging in unannounced. 

He grumbles and turns around, just so she can feel better about things. Without jarring her around much, Natsu lifts up a foot and presses it against the deadbolt. Ever so skillfully, he twists his foot and secures the lock. “Now nobody can interrupt,” he states as he makes his way to his destination.

The pinkette navigates through the dark room with ease, using the moonlight coming in from the windows where the curtains are cracked. He sets the blonde on top of her pink covers before slipping off his sandals and crawling into bed with her. “Lie down.”

Lucy listens to his request and rests her head on the single pillow. Her heartbeat is erratic and she’s positive he can hear it. She looks up at him and suddenly becomes self aware. “Should I shower or something first?” the blonde finds herself asking. 

“I want ya”-his dark green eyes look her up and down-“just the way ya are.” Natsu sits down near her feet and begins stripping her boots off. He peppers her soft skin with light kisses from one leg before switching over to the other one. 

The blonde melts under his gentle touch, getting swept away in the moment. 

The pinkette works his way up to her left thigh with more kisses, stopping short of the hem of her jean skirt. He steals a peak at her before starting at the bottom of her right thigh. As he makes his way up this leg, he nips at her skirt and tugs at it with his teeth, locking eyes with Lucy. 

She doesn’t protest in the slightest. In fact, she lifts her hips up. 

Leaving her pouch and whip attached, Natsu undoes her belt and lets it gently fall to the floor. He simply pulls down her skirt and tosses it aside without a care. His arousal only grows harder at the sight of her frilly pink panties, the color practically matching his hair. 

The blonde’s face flushes. Sure he’s seen her naked before because of accidents, but this everything is different this time. “N-Natsu?”

He looks at her and lunges, lips suddenly on hers in a busy fashion. He’s careful not to crush her with his weight and merely lies on his right side, his body against the left side of hers. Lucy grabs his scarf to pull him closer to her. While their lips and tongues work together, she busies herself with the task of unwrapping the scarf from around his neck. The pinkette helps her and tosses it onto the wooden bed frame so it stays off the floor. 

The duo works at taking his top off, Natsu doing most of the work. He manages to slip it off, discarding it onto the floor. Toned muscles and abs are on display. Relatively smooth, tan skin where it isn’t nicked with tiny scars. The pinkette has at least two noticeable scars. One is a slash on the right side of his neck while the other one is a slightly larger, x-shaped mark on the left side of his abdomen.

“You’re turn,” Natsu says with a grin, and grabs the blonde. He pulls her into his lap so she’s straddling him and grabs the hem of her solid red tank top, lifting it up and off of her. Throwing it onto the floor, he admires the curves and fullness of her ample breasts supported by a matching bra. 

Her face feels like it’s on fire. “No staring.” 

“I can’t help it, Luce.” The pinkette starts kissing her neck, nipping it playfully here and there. “You’re just so beautiful. So stunning.”

She moans, eyelids fluttering. 

His hands slip around to her back to undoes the clasps. Natsu pulls off her bra and takes in the sight before him. He lowers his head and glides his tongue across a bountiful breast before latching onto her erect nipple and madly flickering his tongue over it.

Pleasure jolts through the blonde’s body and she groans with ecstasy. She hands run through his locks and pull a little bit. 

Then the pinkette makes his way over to her other breast, teasing his tongue around her aroused nipple. 

Lucy is enjoying the attention, but not the teasing. “Will you just–”

He bites down. 

Toes curling, she moans his name and tugs at his hair hard. She starts grinding into him, feeling his hard arousal underneath her.

Obviously, Natsu found her more sensitive one on her right side. But to not leave the other nipple forgotten, he pinches and twists it all while still biting and pulling with his teeth. He’s more than pleased with the blonde’s reactions. If she’s happy and enjoying herself, then he’s happy and enjoying himself. Giving her pleasure gives him pleasure.

Suddenly, Lucy takes his head in her hands and forces his head up. Their lips meet and tongues dance inside each others’ mouths. She bits his bottom lip before slowly pulling back and sucking on it. 

The pinkette growls at the turn on and pushes her onto her back, leaving a trail of kisses all down the right side of her neck before biting down on her shoulder. Her hips buck and she groans, digging her nails into his back. Then the blonde’s body jolts when she feels fingers brush between her legs. She sucks in air through clenched teeth.

“You’re pretty wet,” Natsu says with a sly grin, amusement in his voice.

“I wonder why… ?” she muses, her voice thick with sarcasm.

His fingers leave a blazing trail along the top of her panties. “Do ya want… ?” he doesn’t finish speaking because his voice trails off. 

“If I didn’t want this, you wouldn’t have made it inside,” she answers truthfully. 

The pinkette can’t help but smile at her response. “Then ya should know something since I’m a dragon slayer. If we do this, then you’re gonna be stuck with me. You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours.”

Lucy gently grabs his face and kisses, slowly and deeply. She pulls her head back and whispers, “I wouldn’t want anyone else…”

Determination sparks in his dark green eyes. He’s going to relish this moment with her. In fact, he’s been savoring this time with her from the start. 

In record time, his pants and her panties end up somewhere on the floor like a forgotten memory. Natsu positions his larger than average cock in front of her warm entrance and eases himself inside, not being too quick things. He gauges her reaction by her facial expressions before gently stroking her cheeks. “I won’t hurt ya,” he murmurs. “Not now, not ever.”

The blonde softly smiles at him. “I trust you.”

Their love making begins a new chapter. 

He sinks his lips into hers, caressing them gently. While doing that, the pinkette rolls his hips and causes her to moan. He picks up a slow, steady rhythm so she can adjust to the new sensations. Meanwhile, she buries her fingers in his hair, keeping his head close to hers. 

They break apart to breathe, and Natsu presses his forehead to hers. “I love ya,” he says in a low voice. 

Her heart skips a beat. “I love you too,” she whispers sweetly. 

He pecks her lips before slightly picking up his pace. Lucy wraps her legs around him as a form of encouragement. He shudders with pleasure. “Ya feel so good,” he groans, pumping a little faster. The pinkette tangles his hands in her golden locks, loosening her green ribbon from her side ponytail. The ribbon eventually falls away, completely forgotten.

The duo becomes a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and noises full of pleasure and ecstasy. 

“Ah, fuck, Luce,” Natsu hisses. “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she assures him, and gasps for air when he ends up deep inside her.

Not much later, he finishes after her and collapses next to her. The two are panting as they lay side by side next to each other. 

“Wait, I can make this better.” The pinkette partially opens the window so fresh air circulates and he manages to get both of them under the pink blanket. With his back to the window, he lies down on his right side and cuddles up to Lucy’s backside. He wraps his left arm around her, grabbing a handful of a breast.

She sighs in contentment, feeling absolute bliss. Her eyelids are heavy and she’s really tired. 

Natsu smooches the back of her head. “I love ya.”

Too drained for words, she merely snuggles into his warm body more. 

He chuckles. “G’night, Luce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Taaadaaaaa~


	5. Chapter 4

Something is touching her and Lucy’s eyes flutter open, resting on a pinkette looking back at her. She’s lying on her back while he’s on his right side, propped up on his arm. His left hand was gently stroking her face, brushing hair aside. 

He softly smiles at her. “G’morning, Luce.”

“Good morning.” Memories from last flash through her mind and she blushes. She holds the blanket closer to her, making sure she’s covered. 

He chuckles. “You’re just so cute.” Then he leans forward to smooch her forehead. 

“And you’re a dork,” she comments, flipping onto her left side to face him. 

Scooting closer so their skin is touching once more, Natsu nuzzles his face against her hair and wraps his arms around her. “But I’m you’re dork.”

The blonde giggles in delight and looks up, finding his face right in front of hers. Her expression softens as she takes in his up-close features. She focuses on his mesmerizing shade of dark green orbs. 

The pinkette cocks his head to one side. “Do I got something on my face?”

Without a word, she leans forward to kiss him on the lips. When she pulls away, she notices his eyes are glazed over with lust. “Oh no. I get a break from last night.”

“Buuut, Luceee,” he whines, already kissing her neck. 

She playfully shoves him away, but his mouth goes right back to her skin. His left hand snakes down her skin and grabs her ass firmly. “Natsu!” the blonde squeaks. 

He doesn’t bother reply because his mouth is too busy leaving a trail of kisses. 

“No more sex if you keep it up,” she threatens. 

He stops immediately and looks at her, bewilderment written on his face. “But we’re mates!” 

She blushes. “M-mates?” Lucy definitely wasn’t expecting him to say something like that. 

“I told ya last night you’re gonna be stuck with me.” The pinkette smiles softly. “You’re my mate and I’m your mate.”

“Who even uses that word?” she questions, still somewhat flustered.

“That’s what Igneel taught me. He said I’d find somebody I wanna spend the rest of my life with and I’d wanna make her my mate. Of course, he didn’t go into too much detail about the process since he was talking to a kid.”

“Process? We didn’t do anything special.”

“Sex, Luce,” he clarifies. “We had sex.”

Her face heats up. “Oh…”

“What are ya blushing for?” Natsu chuckles.

“You and I… We had…” Something dawns on her. “I have to take a potion real quick!” The blonde gets out of bed, feeling sore between her legs. She walks over to her dresser to drink a pregnancy preventive potion. 

“Potion?” he asks, sitting up to look at her as the blankets pool around his hips. 

“I don’t plan on having a baby nine months from now.” She uncaps the bottle and drinks from the vial.

“Did ya save that just for last night?” he jokes. 

“If I needed it, then I had it.”

“Have ya ever needed to use that kinda potion before… ?” the pinkette questions, venturing into unknown territory. Since they met, he knows she hasn’t had sex with anyone. But that doesn’t mean she did before he knew she existed.

“I’ve never had a reason until last night.”

He sighs in relief. 

Lucy sets the empty bottle down on her dresser and walks over to her bed. “Aww, are you worried someone claimed me before you had the chance?”

His cheeks turn pink and he mutters, “No.”

It hits her that she’s naked and standing in front of her new mate in her apartment. She uses her hands to cover her breasts the best she can. “Um, I think I’m going to take a bath…”

Natsu waggles his eyebrows. “I’ll join ya.”

She starts walking away. 

“Was that a no?”

Feeling playful, the blonde glances over her shoulder. “I don’t think I ever said no…”

He grins from ear to ear. “I’m all fired up!” 

x-X-x

The couple is back at their guild, sitting down at a table. The pinkette is scarfing down food like he hasn’t eaten in days while Lucy is casually talking with her petite friend who is seated across from her. Everything is normal between the duo. They want to lie low and keep their relationship a secret. However, the other three dragon slayers know what happened. Their noses don’t deceive them. It’s clear to them the partners have traded scents. The trio haven’t breathed a word to anyone about what they know.

“The game got so dirty after the two of you left,” the short-haired bluenette says. 

Natsu snorts, probably thinking of the dirty things they did last night. 

The blonde kicks him underneath the table without anyone noticing. “I’m sure Cana made it really dirty.”

Laughing, Levy nods. “And Juvia! But she was making it dirty because of Gray.”

Lucy notices the certain dark-haired guy making his way over to them. “Speaking of him…”

He sits down on her right side, slinging an arm around her. “You have to help me! Juvia is–”

“Hey!” the pinkette shouts, jumping to his feet. “Get your filthy hand of my mate, ya bastard!” He winds up his left arm and throws a flaming punch. 

It hits Gray right in the face and he falls off his seat and onto his ass, looking up with wide eyes. He shows no sign he’s hurt, like he’s oblivious to the pain. 

Normally the guild would pay no attention to a brawl between the friendly rivals. But because of the pinkette’s words, every single member there is silent and staring. 

Knowing their secret is out with no chance of covering it up, Natsu speaks. “Oi, listen up because I’m gonna say this once!” Then he takes a deep breath and points at the blonde. “Luce is my mate and nobody else can have her! I love her so back off!” Then he takes his seat, sitting right next Lucy so they are touching. 

She facepalms, wishing their announcement happened a different way. Or even later so they had more alone time. 

Suddenly, the guildhall erupts into loud cheers of celebration. 

Cana raises her drink. “Woo, attaboy, Natsu!” she says before chugging it down.

“Took ya long enough, Salamander!” the iron dragon slayer shouts. 

“Hey, Lug Nuts, at least I had the guts to make a move!” he taunts, knowing all about his crush on a certain short-haired bluenette.

“Behave!” the blonde scolds. 

He merely cracks up. “He had it coming.”

She rolls her eyes. 

The dark-haired guy finally stands up. “Wow. So you guys, huh?” He grins with excitement. “Alright, everybody, pay up!” Then he walks off to collect his money.

The new couple looks at each other with confusion. “Pay up?” Natsu questions. 

“We placed bets after you two left,” Levy explains.

Lucy is shocked. “What?!”

A reckoning force with a dark aura is suddenly standing behind the pinkette. “Natsu…” Erza growls. 

He flinches and looks behind him, keeping close to the blonde for protection.

“If you ever hurt Lucy–” she begins. 

“I’d never hurt her!” he interrupts, not meaning to be rude. “She’s my mate and I’ll take care of her. I’ve taken care of her even before we were together!” 

The requip mage is all smiles when she looks at the blonde. “Congratulations. I have always been rooting for the two of you.”

She blushes. “Th-thank you, Erza.”

When she walks away, Mirajane swings by the table with drinks and sets them down. “On the house,” she says sweetly. “And congratulations to the both of you!”

The pinkette grins. “Thanks!” 

“I’m hoping see children soon,” she adds before walking away to tend to her other duties. “I want to be a godmother!”

“It’s too soon, Mirajane!” Lucy sputters. 

“We still need to talk about how many kids we want!” Natsu gasps. 

The blonde nearly chokes on her drink. “T-too soon.”

“Juvia has one less love rival to worry about for her darling Gray-sama,” the water mage gushes happily from nearby. 

Lisanna laughs at her. “I don’t think you have anyone to worry about. You’re the only one after him.”

The pinkette nudges his mate. “Hey, Luce.”

She looks at him. “Yes?”

He smiles. “I love ya.”

She can’t help but smile at his adorableness. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Annnd done! I like this as an ending so I’m gonna keep it that way :) Thank you all for reading! I appreciate all of the Comments and Kudos! :3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I originally just was going to post this as a one-shot, but then I decided to continue it for a few more chapters! The smut will happen later so no worries about that XD Also, I’ll be making a different version of this that focuses on fluff (some changes will occur in the story). Just to put a twist on things!


End file.
